1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retention clip for retaining the magnets of a permanent magnet DC motor in the motor housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnets of permanent magnet DC motors have been retained in the motor housing by clips attached to the motor housing and by bonding the magnets to the motor housing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,453,097, and 5,619,084 disclose arrangement and devices for holding the magnets of a permanent magnet DC motor in the motor housing.